helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
H.P SUPER IDOLS.
H.P SUPER IDOLS. 'is the equalivent to MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku and H.P ALL STARS, featuring all of the main major debuted groups within Hello!Project. The group made it's official debut in May of 2013. Members Morning Musume their group color is '''Red ' *Fukumura Mizuki *Ikuta Erina *Ishida Ayumi *Sato Masaki *Oda Sakura *Nonaka Miki *Makino Maria *Haga Akane *Kaga Kaede *Yokoyama Reina *Morito Chisaki *Yokohama Mei *Kitagawa Rio *Mizukami Ran *Okamura Homare *Yamazaki Mei Happy Jikan their group color is '''Silver *Hoi Daiyu (Sub Leader) *Wu Jiao *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun *Tang Juan *Lin Ju *Lee Mia *Long Haru *Rei Meifei *Julie *Pan Xiang *Yang Meilin *Li Zun *Feng Lili ANGERME (formerly S/mileage) their group color is Pink *Takeuchi Akari *Yamamoto Ran *Makino Haruka *Sasaki Rikako *Kamikokuryo Moe *Kasahara Momona *Kawamura Ayano *Nagase Kairi *Tetsudo Maho *Oota Haruka *Ise Layla *Hashisako Rin Ka-wa-ii! their group color is Orange *Aoki Mutsumi *Komura Hanako *Takeda Yukari *Yamoto Kanna *Shibuya Nana *Okumura Hisae *Nagasaki Ayaka *Shirase Koyuki *Kikkawa Mizuki *Goto Ikumi *Onishi Kanon Soloist their color is Gold *Nakamura Ayame *Saburo Eri *Akiyama Mei *Kawazu Autumn *Ono Usagi Former Members Morning Musume *Tanaka Reina (Graduated May 2013) *Muramoto Chie (Graduated February 2014) *Murakami Chiyo (Graduated February 2014) *Michishige Sayumi (Graduated November 2014) *Sayashi Riho (Graduated December 2015) *Suzuki Kanon (Graduated May 2016) *Ono Sayuki (Graduated December 2016) *Saburo Mami (Graduated June 2017) *Kudo Haruka (Graduated December 2017) *Ogata Haruna (Graduated June 2018) *Iikubo Haruna (Graduated December 2018) *Eguchi Rin (Graduated December 2019) Berryz Koubou (Disbanded/Indefinite Hiatus since March 2015) Former Group Color: Blue *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako C-ute (Disbanded since June 2017) Former Group Color: Yellow *Yajima Maimi (Leader) *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Muraoka Toshiko Believe!Morning Musume *All members (Left February 14, 2013) Y.okatta (Disbanded since April 2017) Former Group Color: Violet Red *Koyanagi Misa *Matano Maho Chisana Hana (Disbanded since March 2019) Former Group Color: Lavendar *Fukunaka Eri *Arakawa Kame *Bando Kaede *Kin Momoko *Masahiro Tsubasa Ka-wa-ii!! *Koga Hikaru (Graduated May 1, 2014) *Abe Kasumi (Graduated March 15, 2013) *Sato Miki (Graduated March 15, 2013) *Ono Usagi (Graduated August 31, 2013) *Ogawa Melody (Graduated February 1, 2014) *Mahiro Rima (Graduated November 29, 2015) *Taguchi Ayano (Graduated June 11, 2016) *Suzuki Hoshi (Withdrew October 8, 2013) *Kobayashi Erika (Graduated, June 11, 2016) *Tatsuki Maya (Graduated, February 14, 2017) *Higo Rino (Dismissed, April 7, 2016) *Saito Arisa (Graduated, February 14, 2017) *Juliet (Graduated, September 3, 2016) *Niigata Keri (Left, September 15, 2016) *Nao Rika (Graduated August 3, 2017) *Nakayaki Ruu (Graduated, August 3, 2017) *Nakanishi Miyako (Graduated, August 3, 2017) *Sugimoto Nanami (Graduated December 2018) Soloist *Mano Erina (Graduated February 23, 2013) *Mitsui Aika (Graduated November 3, 2018) *Sayashi Riho (Graduated November 30, 2018) ANGERME *Ogawa Saki (Graduated August 2011) *Kosuga Fuyuka (Left September 2011) *Maeda Yuuka (Graduated, December 2011) *Saito Kotomi (Graduated September 2014) *Fukuda Kanon (Graduated November 2015) *Tamura Meimi (Graduated May 2016) *Tanaka Rika (Graduated October 2016) *Aikawa Maho (Graduated December 2017) *Wada Ayaka (Graduated June 2019) *Katsuta Rina (Graduated September 2019) *Nakanishi Kana (Graduated December 2019) *Funaki Musubu (Graduated March 2020) *Murota Mizuki (Graduated March 2020) Discography Singles #2013.07.21 Victory! #2014.08.27 Shoujo no Himitsu / Sodatsu! (Secrets of a Young Girl / Growing Up!) Trivia *Is one of the only Hello! Project groups to have more than 36 members. *The groups C/olorage and Pure Jinsei were supposed to be added but management decided to put them in Sore Wa Shoujou instead. *Due to the fact that many new members were being added,the release of H.P SUPER IDOLS.'s debut single was postponed to July 21, 2013. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Believe! Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Category:H!P Kids Category:Soloist Category:S/mileage Category:Chisana Hana Category:Stubs Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Y.okatta Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Shiko Jikan